


Glow

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [19]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, they watch the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Mike takes Bev out late at night to escape her dad, it's a really sweet moment.





	Glow

Mike pulls up to the apartment building, his dad's old truck rattling with age. He locks the old thing and makes his way to the fire escape, finding Beverly's room and rapping his knuckles on the window to signify his arrival.

Bev comes to the window in almost no time at all, her messy curls bouncing with every step. "Dad's asleep, knocked out," she says as she opens the window, already clambering out, always excited to escape by the time sunset arrives.

"Back to the farm, m'lady?" Mike asks, taking Bev's hand to steady her on the fire escape landing. She smooths out the new wrinkles in her dress.

"Anything," she says in an airy and breathless voice, she grips his hand and allows a smile to take over his face, "I'm so ready," she breathes out.

"Then anywhere is where we will go," Mike says lovingly, looking her in the eye and stroking her hand with his thumb. "The farm most likely, open 24 hours a day," he smiles.

Beverly's eyes light up, "what are we waiting for then?" She laughs as she says, pulling him down the fire escape as she herself shuffles down.

"Let's go!" Mike smiles, letting himself be run down to his own truck, sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car Immediately.

The engine wheezes and grumbles, eventually letting Mike lurch forward on the road, and soon enough it's smooth sailing. 

Beverly looks over at Mike, just watching his face as he drives, a comfortable silence falling over them. It's always like this, they don't need to talk to feel okay together. _Comfort. That's what his presence brings._

Mike pulls into the farmhouse driveway, closing his windows before shutting the car off, looking over at Bev's tousled hair with a smile. "We're here."

They get out of the car, linking hands and looking up at the sky, sprinkled with stars like flecks of silver glitter. 

They walk in another comfortable silence to the middle of the field, laying on their backs with their hands still linked together. "The stars are really pretty tonight," Mike says, squeezing Bev's hand.

"Can't see them this well from my window. They're gorgeous," Bev agrees, the reflection of the stars hitting her eyes, looking almost like little stars over a blue sky.

"Like you?" Mike says smoothly with an innocent smirk, lifting her hand to his lips and brushing them on the back of her palm gently.  
.  
Bev smiles, biting her lip to try to hide it but she can't, moving close enough to put her head on Mike's shoulder, laying even closer. She puts her free hand up to a Firefly, which lands on her pointer finger.

She brings it closer to admire it, the greenish glow illuminating one side of her face. "I love the farm you know," she says softly, still scaring the small bug away. "Almost as much as I love you."

Mike looks a little surprised, the first "I love you" since they started dating. "I love you too," he says with a grin he can't stop, leaning over to meet her lips with his, her hand cupping his cheek.

She kisses back with equal passion, coming back up for air breathless. "Wow," she says softly, yawning with her hand over her mouth.

"Tired?" Mike asks, bringing his hand up to her face too, brushing his thumb over her cheekbone.

She nods slightly, "I'll stay awake though. I don't want to go home yet," she admits.

"I have a blanket in the truck," he says simply, meeting her eyes, "I can drive you back right away in the morning?" He suggests, not wanting her to have to go back to her dad if she wasn't ready.  
.  
She nods slightly, letting her forehead drop against his. "What about mosquitoes and stuff?" She asks.

"Bug bites last a few days. These memories last forever," he smiles softly, standing up and offering her his hand again.

"You're such a sap," she smiles, getting up with him, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walk. They make their way to the car clumsily, drunk on love and tiredness


End file.
